


Five Stars

by RecordRewind



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Dorkiness, Threesome - M/M/Other, some tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordRewind/pseuds/RecordRewind
Summary: “...Just... give me a minute.”“All the time you need. And then, we'll devour you. Make you ours.”“I'm already yours...”“Not like this.” Venom's fangs prickled his shoulder.“No...”Flash shivered.“Not like this...”Or: Flash shares a desire with his lovers, who are happy to oblige.





	Five Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is especially dedicated to Kitausuret <3
> 
> "Canon, what canon?" also applies.

Eddie Brock had a way with words. It was both an innate talent and a professional skill he had cultivated, and the times in which a compliment of his, expressed with a beautiful turn of phrase, had managed to leave Flash at loss for a smart reply were more than could be counted.

All his eloquence however was usually left at the bedroom's door. Once inside it (or wherever they happened to be having sex) he very much became a “show don't tell” kind of author, and found himself uncharacteristically tongue-tied when expressing his desires aloud, or replying to Flash's. It was kind of adorable, really.

Flash, for his part, had few vocal inhibitions left, and very much enjoyed Eddie's flustered reactions to his maybe not especially embellished but still quite persuasive demands. Like was happening right now.

“You want us to...” Eddie spoke slowly, as if he was trying to make sense of the request.

He was lying down on the bed, on his back, and Flash had been pressed onto him, busy pulling his shirt off while both not interrupting the kiss they were sharing and not accidentally elbowing his lover's ribcage. The Symbiote tendrils were chasing each other on his back and arms and ass, doing whatever they could to make the process even more difficult. The two men had laughed, at their own impatience, their laugh was swallowed in their heated kiss, and in a rush Flash had felt the words spill out of his lips and into Eddie's.

“Yes,” he said now, looking into Eddie's eyes and keeping his grin steady, something he had to put little effort into, if at all. If anything, it was growing bigger, for the elation he felt at finally hear his voice pronounce those few words aloud.

“I want you to fuck me as Venom.” The words rolled on his tongue again as he repeated them, and he could almost taste them, thick, fleshy. He could _see_ the effect they were having on Eddie, the way he licked his lips, the primal desire surging in the dark of his eyes—and the uncertainty, chasing right after the lust. It was mirrored by the Symbiote, as its touch splayed out over his skin, heavy, and then it quivered and retreated, its mass crawling up Eddie's arms. Brilliant, glossy eyes cut open into the black.

Man and symbiote were both looking at him, but Flash knew they were also doing the mental equivalent of exchanging a meaningful glance between each other, probably even debating. They usually made a point to speak aloud when he was present, but it wasn't something Flash would ever demand that they did all the time. He knew how the bond worked, after all. And some of the communication that went through it would have been impossible to express in words anyway.

“Would _you_ want to?” he asked them.

“Would we...” Eddie echoed him softly.

“ _ **we do...**_ ” the Symbiote spoke back. A tendril reached to caress Flash's face, and he smiled into it. “ _ **the truth is we have been... thinking about it. but you, flash, are you sure--!**_ ”

It was interrupted by Flash groaning and giving Eddie's chest a half-hearted slap (like slapping a brick-wall. Damn, he loved this man), making him raise his eyebrows.

“Seriously?” Flash exclaimed. “And I suppose you were never going to mention it unless I did it first?”

“It's not exactly what we would call a promenade in the park...”

“Eddie, please, we have tentacle sex on a weekly basis and enjoy it very much.” He grinned seeing how the Symbiote happily wiggled a few of said tentacles in appreciation. “Vanilla has been out of this menu for quite some time.”

“Point taken.” Eddie leaned up to kiss him, and half-growled, half-moaned in the kiss when Flash bit his lip. “Just be mindful. We can be... quite a lot to take. So maybe right now isn't...”

Flash pushed him down. He locked Eddie's gaze, as he scooted off him, then he pushed down his briefs and let them fall off the bed. He held out his hand. “Partner, if you'd be so kind...?”

The Symbiote extended a tentacle to open the nightstand's drawer, rummaged in it and pulled back with its tip wrapped around the bottle of lube. It gave it to Flash who proceeded to spread out his thighs and, without breaking eye-contact, squeezed almost all of it on his crotch. He then threw it behind his shoulder.

Eddie, who had been watching the whole thing while lying on his side, burst out laughing.

“Alright, alright, we can see how determined you are.”

“Fuck yes I am determined, I have been fantasizing about this for days. Like, at work. People would come up, talk to me at the VA office, and I would be busy wondering how long it would take me to have you in, I--” This time it was Flash who was cut short by Eddie's mouth covering his own, and by the Symbiote biting his neck, then his chest. He arched into the sweet sting.

“Very well. Then we should find out, shouldn't we?” Eddie's cheeks and shoulders were tinged red, and yet his tone was nothing less than _famished._ It made Flash heart ache with affection, and with want.

They kissed, then Flash watched as Eddie placed his hand on his crotch and started to rub him, the slicked up touch bringing him to full hardness quickly. His fingers moved lower, now massaging around his asshole, long enough he started to squirm. He reacted with actual relief when they pushed in. He bit his lower lip, enjoying the sensation.

The Symbiote pressed on his shoulder, and he let himself be pushed down, the back of his head on the pillow. He threaded the fingers of one hand through the soft, oily matter, while placing the other on Eddie's wrist, as it went on teasing him open. The ex-Agent Venom looked at the Symbiote's face as it came closer, and kissed it.

“So you have been thinking about it, you were saying...”

“ _ **i already knew you had desires for the shape i sometimes took on my own...**_ _”_

Flash bit his lip, now it was his turn to blush and feel a little flustered. Before he could say something, Eddie reached to caress his cheek.

“We wondered if you still entertained them. And we... are pleased that you do.”

Flash's breath was caught in the back of his throat as he felt the fingers inside him shift, then grow... larger. He looked down, and saw the smooth black substance covering Eddie's wrists, spreading slowly, with purpose. He followed with his gaze as it moved up his forearm, his bicep, watched it spill thick and thin from his back to his waist. Hugging his shoulders, his chest, with the tenderness of the lover it was. Under it, flesh flexed as human skin merged with the alien's and then there was no way to separate one from the other.

It was the most arousing sight ever.

He felt the Symbiote's tongue flicker sweetly against his cheek one last time before being pulled back. He looked up into Eddie's eyes, watched them grow dark with liquid black, as the tendrils crawled over his hair and neck, dripped down his forehead and into his smirk, black, red, and white, and then fangs grinned wickedly at him and Venom  _ growled _ .

“ **Be cautious about what you desire...** ” he warned.

_...for I might want even more of it _ . Flash couldn't voice the thought, but he hoped that the way his body clenched around the fingers now stretching him uncomfortably wide, the way he forced his muscles to relax and pushed against them, trying to draw them in even more, sent the message loud and clear enough.

He was ready to be made even more uncomfortable.

Venom laughed, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, shiny with saliva. He licked Flash, a long, swirling pattern from his navel to his chin, pulling away when Flash tried to catch it with his mouth. Venom's free hand flattened over Flash's chest, heavy with the promise of strength. It sent a heady rush to his brain, and Flash smiled, and surrendered to it, his arms reclined back, palms up on the sides of his head.

“ **You lust for this so much...** ” Venom's tone was admiring, and maybe even incredulous.

“I do. I want to have all of you. I want to have you whole...” Flash bit his tongue, his arousal pierced by sudden doubt that his want, his _need_ , was going to be misunderstood. That his lovers would think that they, on their own, weren't enough. But this...

He loved Eddie and he loved the Symbiote, and the way the three of them somehow managed to click together was nothing short than a miracle. One he was ready to work his so hard to have it happen every fucking day, for as long as they would have him. They had seen and loved him for how he really was. And he wanted... he hoped... they would let him love them back as themselves.

He loved them as they were, and now he knew  _ this _ was what they were, too. 

Their union.

Venom.

The name he used for his partner, but that was also so much more.

If there was a residue of the connection he experienced with the Symbiote left inside himself, he prayed his feelings would reach them through it.

Venom leaned down till his maw was close enough Flash could be kissed by those fangs, and oh, how he wished it to happen.

“ **We do understand.** ”

Relief washed over Flash and he closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, their color was shaded darker by desire.

“Then _wreck_ me, my lovers.” He breathed out.

One hand was enough for Venom to haul him up and turn him around, his other hand's fingers twisting inside him. Venom held Flash against his chest, an arm spread over his waist, Venom's skin sticking to his back like many small mouths, as he moved them both to the head of the bed. Flash grabbed the headboard, and gasped as fingers pushed even deeper, even wider into him, only to swallow a disappointed moan as the pressure retreated and vanished. He knew the loss wouldn't have lasted for long however.

He held his breath, as Venom seized his hips with both hands, easily holding his body lifted over the bed, and he leveraged his grip on the headboard, maneuvering himself into place. Something thick, slick, pressed against Flash's ass, too thick to penetrate him easily. Oh boy. Here they go.

“Yes...” he moaned.

Venom pushed in. Slow, unrelenting, forcing Flash open as never before and  _ fuck _ it hurt, it hurt so fucking good. Muscles stretched to their limit and every single nerve on fire, Flash tightened his grip on the wood until his knuckles turned white, then he  _ forced  _ himself to breathe, in and out. Venom moved, backing just a fraction, and Flash wailed. Not even in pain, not entirely, just in  _ too much. _

Venom stopped still, a statue of black salt.

“ **Flash...** ”

Flash looked down, to the large fingers splayed on his sides, holding him up, supporting him.

“ **Flash, are you alright?** ”

And he had to laugh, and then wince, because man, it _did_ hurt to move. He glanced back.

“You're fucking me with a fucking light pole, Venom.”

“ **We happen to be well-endowed.** ”

Oh,  _ this _ of all the times was the one they started cracking jokes? “Shit, don't make me laugh, it's painful...” Flash laughed again anyway, then he smiled as Venom leaned down to nuzzle their cheeks together. “I'm fine. I'm... fuck... more than fine. Just... give me a minute.”

“ **All the time you need. And then, we'll devour you. Make you ours.”**

“I'm already yours...”

“ **Not like this.** ” Venom's fangs prickled his shoulder.

“No...”

Flash shivered.

“Not like this...”

After a while Flash relaxed his clutching, tried to rock his hips a little, experimentally. It still burned. Not as bad.

His impatience would have been either the death of him, or the reason for his most embarrassing trip to the ER ever.

“Come on,” he muttered. “Bring it home.”

He could  _hear_ Venom grin as he pulled back. He half-expected to be pounded into, and braced himself eagerly for it. Instead, Venom pushed in at a maddening slow pace, angling himself just so...  _oh_ . Again, back and forth, and again, and...  _Oooh... fuuuck._

Flash was seeing stars behind his eyes, and they weren't because of the pain now. Venom's cock felt rigged, it was rubbing his insides  _raw_ . Pushing him higher and higher yet. Making his cock twitch and weep precum, even as it was yet to be touched. A cascade of moans poured past Flash's lips, only to turn into swearing when he felt a cruel pressure around the base of his cock, pulling him back, taking him to a dangerous edge between pleasure and pain and leaving him hanging there. 

He looked down and swore again.

Venom's impossibly long tongue was wrapped around his cock. The tip extended a little, and flicked against its head and oh god, Flash was going to dream of this for the rest of his life, if his life didn't ended right now because this was going to  _kill_ him.

Worse ways to die.

Then Venom started pumping him with his tongue as he thrust, and all of Flash's remaining capacity for reasoning was wiped away.

The orgasm wrecked his body in a spasm that focused to an impossibly narrow point, short-circuiting everything but Venom's name on his tongue, feeling impossibly good, feeling impossible.

Venom slowed down, about to pull himself back, and it was with the same willpower that had allowed Flash to face  _demons_ that he turned around, reached to grab the back of Venom's head and snarled “Don't you  _dare_ to stop now.”

And Venom obeyed.

He yanked Flash from the headboard, rolled him around and pushed him down on the mattress on his back, and started pounding into him  _for real_ . Flash managed to push himself up on his elbows, and watched, mesmerized, the way Venom's cock entered him, stretching him obscenely wide with easiness, like it was always meant to do so. He looked up into Venom's eyes, keeping their gaze locked, until he couldn't take it anymore and he just let himself fall back on the mattress, eyes-closed, and  _feel_ each rough thrust.

“ **Flash** ”He heard Venom call his name, again and again. And then...

“Flash...!”

“ _ **flash...!** ”_

The voices calling him at the same time, like a hook pulling on his heart, a call seared into his soul. Flash opened his eyes and watched Venom melt away from Eddie's face, from his body, becoming again the Symbiote, and both of them looking at him, with so much need, with so much...

Eddie's eyes rolled up and he squeezed them shut, mouth opening in a silent wail, as he came hard inside his lover. The Symbiote stretched between them, reaching to hold onto Flash with its tentacles even as it was still covering most of Eddie's body, joining them together, thick dollops of its body splashing on their skin, on the sheets.

Flash watched Eddie come around, slowly, as he knelt still buried inside his body, his hands now rubbing the reddened marks Venom's claws had left on his sides, with the utmost gentleness. They found their gazes again and smiled at each other. Then, “Darling...” Eddie called, and through half-closed eyes, Flash watched the Symbiote wrap its tentacles around the other man, pushing itself up to him. They kissed, open-mouthed and sloppy, tongues playing against each other, the Symbiote's spit drooling down their chins, Eddie's neck.

“Guys...” Flash murmured, pleadingly. They turned to look down at him.

“Please. I really can't go at it again. But if you keep on doing this I _will_ want to...”

Eddie laughed, while the Symbiote tilted its head to the side.

“ _ **Flash, you have to take things easier... you worry us, sometimes...**_ ”

“He worries us _all_ the time, actually.”

Eddie slipped out of him, his cock feeling quite not softened yet as he did it, and lied down. They wrap their arms around each other and Eddie rested his head on Flash's chest, while the Symbiote found a way to nest itself between and all around them.

“No, really. I hurt everywhere but. So worth it.” Flash kissed Eddie's hair, then he went on mumbling against them, fighting the drowsiness that was already starting to claim him.

“You know there are fansites, out there, dedicated to Venom?”

“...yes?”

“Where among other things people talk about how sex with Venom would be?

“ _ **yes, i've seen them. i like those people a lot, they say very nice things about us**_ ”

“I don't doubt it, darling, but I don't see what--”

“Give me ten minutes so I start to, like, feel my fingers again, and I am going to post on one of those sites. Leave them a review. 'Been there, done that, 5 stars would do it again.”

“Oh my god...” Eddie buried his face against Flash's chest.

“Your fans need to know... And you know what, you should actually write an article about this, it would be so informative.”

“Please don't...”

“I'm available to be interviewed.”

“ _ **should we interview him, eddie?**_ **”**

“ _Please stop it you two!_ ”

 


End file.
